


Only the best for my puff

by randomlilthings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlilthings/pseuds/randomlilthings
Summary: I have no excuse for this short fic.PLEASE GIVE ME MOTIVATION TO WRITE.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 5





	Only the best for my puff

[txt] please respond. I'm so worried about you. 

[txt] babe, please.

[txt] I'm sorry. at least let me know you're safe. 

He stared at his cellphone, gripping it tight between his hands. He knew he had anger issues and that he had a short fuse but his boyfriend should know that too. They've been together for three years, living together for one year, surely he has gotten used to all Hanamaki's tempers. They argued this morning over something really trivial, like taking out the trash but it has been a stressful week at school and juggling a part time job on top of that stress made him more irritable than usual. 

Something snapped and he yelled the most hurtful words at Matsukawa. Being together for that long also meant that Makki knew exactly what to say to inflict the most pain. It was the worst decision he made in months. Calling him a big idiot only added to the pain. Makki stared even harder at his cellphone, wishing it would light up with a message or call. 

He has tried calling Iwaizumi but Mattsun was not over at their place. He's used up all his resources and it's been five hours since his lover gave him a disappointed look and left the apartment they shared. Now he was worried. 

[txt] babe... please.

The door clicked and he raised his gaze from his cellphone. Before the door was fully ajar, Hanamaki was already running towards the door. "Omph." His arms wrapped around the broader figure and he was burying his face into the soft cotton tee. "Imsorry." His words muffled. 

Matsukawa took a step back from the sudden hug. "Careful, Hiro. Or you'll drop your 'please forgive me please' gift." He chuckled a little but Makki was already quietly sobbing. "Idiot." Same words but Mattsun already knew the meanings behind. "I love you, even with your horrible tempers. So, I'm sorry, have a creampuff, and forgive me okay?"

"Only if they are from my favorite store."

"Only the best for my puff."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this short fic. 
> 
> PLEASE GIVE ME MOTIVATION TO WRITE.


End file.
